


Will You Be My Friend?

by KP100



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstory, Friendship, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP100/pseuds/KP100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Klemper before he died. Why won't anyone be his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be My Friend?

"Will you be my friend?" I asked Alfred, a boy with greasy black hair, green and black braces, glasses, and pimples.

"For the last time Klemper, NO!" He yelled before running away. No one would be my friend. Why? Because I have blonde hair and blue eyes just like Hitler did? I don't know... maybe I'm just weird.

"Will you-" I started but she just walked by saying "No." over her shoulder. My shoulders slumped dejectedly at that.

Suddenly a girl with a black ponytail with blue highlights ran round the corner. Her makeup looked like it was running but I couldn't get a good enough look, and she ran right into me since I was shorter than her and probably not in her immediate view.

"Oh, I- I'm sorry." she gasped as she started to get up and run away, but I called out to her.

"Hey! Will you be my friend?" 

She turned to face me, a little surprised and then touched. "Really? Sure." I was so happy! I finally had a friend!

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Ember." she responded before asking mine.

"Klemper." I smiled happily.

"Hi Klemper, I'm sorry but I gotta go, bye!" with that she ran off no longer crying.

Finally! A friend!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started a while ago and never finished, so if I don't become inspired while posting it here I may abandon it and let someone else take over, because I honestly don't remember where I wanted to go with it, just warning everyone.
> 
> Also, this is just the prologue.


End file.
